


The Unexpected Consequences of Writing Fanfic of Yourself With a Bandmate

by iwannafucktheguitarist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannafucktheguitarist/pseuds/iwannafucktheguitarist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically an idea that came into my head when i was wondering if the boys ever read slash fiction and i took it a step further. michael writes muke fanfic and luke finds it. sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Consequences of Writing Fanfic of Yourself With a Bandmate

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is also posted on my tumblr (i actually posted it there first) and if you want to read on there (or reblog or like the post...pls) it can be found [here](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com/post/131846001415/the-unexpected-consequences-of-writing-fanfic-of). this was my first boyxboy smut ever. not my first smut, just my first boyxboy smut.
> 
> this has been up on tumblr for a while and i'm just now getting around to posting it here. you can find me on tumblr at [salt-were-goin-up](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com).

“Hey, Mikey, can I borrow your laptop?” Luke asks.

“What's wrong with yours?” Michael replies.

“It’s dead and I can’t find the charger.”

“Okay, fine. But don’t look at my documents,” Michael agrees.

Now, of course Luke is curious. What could Michael have in his documents that he doesn’t want Luke to see? If Michael had said not to look at his internet history, that’d be understandable. But documents? Now Luke’s just got to see whatever Michael’s hiding.

Luke grabs Michael’s laptop and sits propped against the headboard of his bed in their shared hotel room. He looks over at Michael to make sure he’s not paying attention, then clicks on the Documents folder. Inside, there’s a folder marked “fanfiction”. Now that’s interesting. Is Michael writing fanfiction?

Luke opens the folder to find...Muke. A lot of it. He opens one of the fics, curious as to what Michael is writing about the two of them. Holy shit, Luke thinks, reading the fic. This is...actually pretty good. He didn’t know Michael could write. Yeah, it is kind of weird that he’s writing about...them, but still, this is really well-written and—holy shit, there’s a sex scene. Luke blushes at the thought that Michael has thought about this, that he’s fucking written about the two of them having sex.

Against all reason, Luke finds himself getting turned on. He’s always been attracted to Michael, probably in love with him even, and he just...never would have guessed that Michael felt the same. But the proof is right here, and he’s reading a fucking fanfic about the two of them fucking that Michael wrote. He thinks he must be dreaming, but he read somewhere that if you try to read something in a dream, the letters will be all jumbled and not make sense, so this must be real.

He continues reading, grateful that the laptop is covering what would be a very embarrassing boner, completely absorbed in the imagined scenario that Michael had written about in such detail. So he doesn’t notice when Michael gets out of bed and walks over next to him. “What are you doing?”

Luke jumps at hearing Michael’s voice, startled out of his detailed imaginary tryst. “Uh, n-nothing. Just, uh...um…” Luke scrambles to come up with an answer that doesn’t involve confessing his attraction to Michael. Though by all indications Michael feels the same.

“Why are you being so jumpy and avoiding the question?” Michael asks, reaching for his laptop.

Luke holds on to the laptop, not wanting Michael to see that, not only did he do what he had been explicitly told not to do and looked at Michael’s documents, he had, in fact, read one of the fanfics and found himself with an awkward erection because of it. “You’re a question,” Luke retorts, which, okay that was a terrible comeback, but he’s really just trying not to let Michael see what he was doing.

“Seriously bro, what are you hiding?” Michael asks suspiciously, looking Luke in the eye, making him squirm.

Bro. Luke holds back a laugh. From what he just read, Michael doesn’t just think of him as a ‘bro’. “I’m not hiding anything,” Luke says.

“Then give me back my laptop, dick,” Michael says, grabbing the laptop. When he sees what’s on the screen, he stills, looking at Luke.

“Uh, you’re a really good writer?” Luke offers, smiling sheepishly, a blush coloring his face.

Michael continues looking at Luke, looking like someone just hit him over the head.

“Sorry I looked at your documents?” Luke tries again. He really just wants Michael to say something, this silence is making him nervous.

“I, uh...you read...Jesus, Luke, really? I told you not to look at my fucking documents,” Michael says.

Oh, great. Anger was a definite possibility for a reaction from Michael, but Luke had been hoping for something more along the lines of a love confession followed by making out. “Uh...sorry?” Luke says.

Michael looks closely at Luke, like he’s trying to figure out what Luke’s thinking. He notices the tent in Luke’s sweats and smirks a bit. He sets the laptop on his bed and straddles Luke. Luke presses himself further back against the headboard, unsure of what Michael’s about to do. “You liked reading that, didn’t you?” Michael whispers in Luke’s ear.

Luke shudders because, yes, he had liked reading it, and Michael has surely noticed that he’s hard by now, and rather than being freaked out by it he’s basically sitting in Luke’s lap, so right now Luke’s a little overwhelmed with the fact that Michael is so close to him, and they’re about to...what? What is Michael going to do?

“Answer me,” Michael says.

“Y-yes,” Luke says shakily.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I liked reading it, want it so bad for real. God Michael, I’ve wanted you for so long, I just never thought you’d want me,” Luke confesses.

Michael surprises him by capturing his lips in a heated kiss, and Luke opens his mouth and kisses back immediately. Which, holy shit, he’s kissing Michael. He’s kissing Michael. He’s been dreaming of this for years, since they were in school, hell, since he first met Michael he’s wanted those plump pink lips on his own, imagined what it’d feel like to kiss Michael, to be with Michael, to be fucked by Michael, which...that could happen. That could happen very soon. Luke moans.

Michael pulls back and says, “I’ve wanted you too, Lukey, so much. Didn’t think it could ever happen, outside of my fantasies. ‘S why I wrote those things. I wanted to be with you so bad, just never thought anything could happen. I never dreamed I could have you.” He leans down and mouths at Luke’s neck, making Luke shiver and then moan when he bites down a bit.

“You have me,” Luke tells him. “Always.” God, he can’t believe he’s really here with Michael, that this is actually happening

Michael leans back and takes his own shirt off before tugging at the hem of Luke’s T-shirt. “Take this off,” he tells him, and Luke obeys eagerly, impatient to finally be with Michael after all those years of pining.

When they’re both shirtless, Luke runs his hands all over Michael’s body, taking in the expanse of soft pale skin. “God, you’re so beautiful, Mikey,” Luke mumbles, not even really realizing he says it out loud, but it makes Michael lean in and kiss him again.

Michael runs his hands over Luke’s body, stopping at the waistband of his sweats. “Can I take these off?” he asks Luke.

Luke nods enthusiastically, wondering why Michael would even have to ask him that. He lifts his hips and allows Michael to slide his sweats down his legs and throw them somewhere in a corner of the room, leaving Luke in just his boxers, a wet patch starting to form on the material from how much he wants Michael.

Michael pulls off his own pants and leans back in over Luke, rutting against him a bit, and Luke can feel Michael’s hard dick against his through their underwear and he moans. He puts his hands on Michael’s ass, helping him grind against him, and Michael swears, a shudder running through him and Luke thinks that Michael just may be the hottest thing he’s ever seen like this. Michael leans down and kisses Luke again, then trails kisses down his neck. He leans back a bit. “Can I suck you?” he asks Luke, and Luke groans because, fuck, he’s always wanted to know what those sinful pink lips would look like wrapped around his cock, because Michael’s mouth just looks like it was made to give head.

“Oh, god, yes, please,” Luke babbles, wanting nothing more than to feel Michael’s mouth on his achingly hard cock.

Michael kisses his way down Luke’s body, sucking marks into his chest, then taking a nipple into his mouth, tugging on it a bit, and Luke swears because he never knew his nipples were that sensitive, but fuck that feels amazing. Michael sucks on each nipple for a while, and by the time he starts moving down Luke’s belly, Luke is a trembling mess.

Michael bites down on Luke’s hipbones, which hurts a bit but it feels so good he lets out a groan. Then Michael mouths at Luke’s clothed erection and Luke whimpers because it’s not enough, just a tease, a taste of what he needs and it’s driving him crazy with want. “Please, Mikey,” he groans, and Michael apparently decides he’s done enough teasing, and Luke raises his hips to help Michael pull his boxers off.

Then—finally—the head of his dick is enveloped in the wet heat of Michael’s mouth, and he lets out a loud moan because this is better than he’d imagined, and he’d imagined it a lot. Michael swirls his tongue around and presses into the slip, making Luke whimper. He’s basically putty in Michael’s hands. Er, uh, mouth. And Michael’s barely started.

Michael takes him deeper then, and Luke looks down to see those beautiful lips stretched around his cock, those green eyes looking up at him, somehow managing to look innocent, and he has to close his eyes because if he keeps watching there’s no way this’ll last very long, and god, he wants this to last. He tangles his fingers in Michael’s hair, and when Michael moans as Luke tugs on his hair slightly, the vibrations feeling absolutely amazing on Luke’s cock, and he knows this isn’t going to last nearly as long as he wants it to. Luke looks down at Michael again and he feels himself getting close. He pulls Michael off of him. “I want you to fuck me,” he tells him.

“Fuck,” Michael says. “Yeah. Do you have…”

“Top drawer,” Luke manages to say. He hears Michael rummaging around in the drawer, then Michael sets a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed next to them and leans down and kisses Luke again. Michael pulls off his own boxers, removing the last barrier between them, and Luke reaches down between them and strokes Michael a couple times, making him swear.

“How do you wanna do this?” Michael asks.

“On my back. Wanna see you,” Luke replies.

Michael nods and slicks up one finger to start with, circling Luke’s hole gently. “Have you ever…” he trails off, raising his eyebrow.

“Just my own fingers,” Luke says.

Michael nods, then starts pushing the digit inside. Luke’s familiar with the feeling, and it’s not that strange. Michael starts moving his finger in and out, and Luke lets out a shuddery breath. Fuck, that feels good. “Good?” Michael asks.

Luke nods. “Another,” he says, and Michael slicks up his second finger and presses them into Luke, making Luke groan. And then Michael curves his fingers, finding Luke’s prostate almost immediately, and Luke lets out a broken groan. “Oh, fuck, Michael, right there,” he says hoarsely.

“Yeah?” Michael says, rubbing against the spot again. Luke whimpers.

“Do three. Stretch me out, get me ready,” Luke tells him, getting impatient because, as good as Michael’s fingers feel, he thinks his cock will feel even better. Michael nods and slicks up a third finger, and it’s a bit more of a stretch but Luke likes it, likes the slight burn from the stretch and when Michael hits that spot inside of him again, brushing it with his fingertips, Luke swears. Michael fucks him with three fingers for several minutes before Luke is panting and begging. “Oh, god, Michael, fuck me, please, I need you inside me, fuck,” Luke says.

Michael withdraws his fingers and Luke whines at the momentary emptiness, but he sees Michael rolling the condom on and slicking up his cock with lube, then steadying himself between Luke’s spread legs, the head of his cock brushing against Luke’s hole, not going in, just teasing, and it’s torture, Luke thinks, having Michael so close to where he needs him but not inside of him. He wraps his legs around Michael’s body and tries to get him to enter him. Michael finally stops teasing and presses into him slowly.

Luke groans because, fuck this is so much bigger than three fingers, but it feels different too. Good different. It feels like getting fucked, which holy shit, Michael’s fucking him. He moans at just the thought of it. Michael stills inside him, letting him adjust. After a little bit, he tells Michael to move. Michael starts thrusting slowly at first, and Luke groans at the feeling; this is so much better than his own fingers, better than he’d imagined all those times he’d jerked off in the shower, biting his lip to keep from shouting Michael’s name as he came. “God, I’ve wanted this for so long, Michael,” he pants as Michael moves over him.

“Me too. So good, Lukey, fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Mmm,” Luke moans, and then Michael thrusts directly into his prostate and Luke literally screams, then starts sobbing as Michael drives into that spot with every thrust, and Luke feels himself getting close. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come,” he groans.

“You’re gonna come untouched? Fuck that’s so hot,” Michael pants.

“Yeah,” Luke pants, then he goes still, his breath hitching, groaning loudly as he comes untouched all over himself and Michael.

That’s what does it for Michael, and he’s groaning, spilling into the condom, coming with a moan of Luke’s name.

As they’re lying there afterward, after they’ve cleaned off and are in fresh boxers, Luke says, “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” Michael counters, which, fair point.

“I never thought you’d feel the same. And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Same here. If I’d known you felt the same we would have done this ages ago,” Michael tells him.

“Are we boyfriends now?” Luke asks seriously, hoping Michael will say yes.

“Yes,” Michael tells him, kissing his mouth softly.

“Good. Hey, Mikey?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Lukey.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so there it is...my first boyxboy smut. i hope you enjoyed it, if so pls leave a comment or some kudos :)


End file.
